


New Mechanic

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: When the ship breaks down, Kaylee is the only one who can get her running again.





	New Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

New Mechanic

## New Mechanic

Kaylee groaned to herself, her tinkering not going so well. Seemed like every time she fixed a little problem, another one popped up. If only she could get to the root of what was really going on with her girl. "Well it ain't the grave boots, or the catalyzer," she said to herself. What in the hell could it be? Reaching out, she needed to get a wrench. Her hand scrapped against one of the hotter parts of the engine and Kaylee yelped and jumped out from where she had been under the engine. 

"Gorramit all," she mumbled to herself, cradling her burned hand in her arm. Her eyes welled up for a minute, but Kaylee pushed the pain aside. She had to get Serenity fixed or when they landed, they wouldn't break atmo again. Captain had been stern in his orders that she needed to make sure she finished this up before they landed. It was into the wee hours of the morning already, but she wasn't planning on stopping until she finished. 

Standing up, Kaylee grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped it around her hand. It stung real bad, but if she didn't get this thing finished, no one would. Turning, she looked back at Serenity's beating heart. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked, more to herself than anything. 

* * *

"What's that bleep?" Mal asked, pointing to the radar screen. 

"Another ship, why?" Wash asked, unconcerned. Mal sighed and shook his head. 

"Look where we are. We're in the middle of the black. Ain't many boats gonna be out here. Like t'know who's flying in my sky," he said, looking down at the screen again. "Can you get any readings off that thing?" 

Wash fiddled with a couple of buttons and then leaned back in his chair. "Heavy radiation," he said, letting out a long breath. 

"Reavers," Mal said quietly. "They ain't too close, but if they're coming up on our radar, we're coming up on theirs. Let me know if they change course." Mal checked the time. It was late and he hadn't eaten. He gave Wash a pat on the top of his chair and headed for the kitchen. Mal was tired, but he didn't think he could sleep. Serenity's inner workings were off and from time to time her boards would go out or something else. Kaylee always got things running again, but there was a bigger problem with his boat and it was worrying him. And when he worried, everyone else seemed to as well. 

No one was sleeping anymore, lately. Zoe liked to walk around the ship late. Since the incident with Early, he didn't think it so bad of an idea to keep things patrolled. Jayne was always up in the dinning room cleaning his guns or keeping Kaylee company in the engine room. That was when the doctor wasn't stealing his mechanics attention. Of course he didn't think those two had seen much of each other in the last week. River had stopped talking one day last week and wouldn't say anything but, 'She shouldn't speak, she doesn't know what she's saying.' Simon had been spending all his time trying to coax her out of her fit and with Serenity being on the fritz, Kaylee didn't seem to be anywhere but the engine room. Kaylee. He hadn't seen her leave that engine room except to use the lavatory the last couple days. She had even been sleeping in there, that was when she actually allowed herself to get some sleep. Grabbing something to eat, he made some extra for his mechanic and headed for the engine room. 

The halls were quiet except for the occasional mutter and clanking of tools. Simon and River must have been in their rooms already. Mal stepped in the doorway and watched for a moment as Kaylee wrapped something around her hand. "You hurt, meimei?" he asked, stepping further into the room. Kaylee jumped and turned around, relief on her face when she realized it was only him. 

"Little burn, ain't hardly a thing," she waved him off. 

"Brought you some food. You get a chance to eat?" he asked, as he set the food down and walked over to where she was standing. 

"Been so busy, guess I forgot. Food sounds just shiny though, cap'n, thanks," she said happily. Mal took her head and unwrapped it. 

"That's a bit of a nasty burn. You know, this is the sorta thing I keep that doc on board for. You ain't making me regret keeping him are you?" he said in his brotherly tone. 

"I know," Kaylee said. "Just I can't stand that I don't know what's wrong with Serenity an' I don't wanna be wastin' no time havin' the doc baby it while I could be working on my girl," Kaylee said distraught. 

"How long you been up Kaylee?" Mal asked, sighing a little. He wanted his boat fixed, but he needed Kaylee to not collapse from exhaustion. 

"I dunno," she said with a shrug. 

"Alright, I need you t'lay down for a bit, Kaylee. You're gonna wear yourself out and then I won't have no mechanic. Now come on." Mal started out the door and a dejected Kaylee followed after him. 

Click. Click. Click. Thud. The noise came from Serenity and made Kaylee turn around in excitement. "Wait, cap'n I think I know-" 

BOMB. A fire roared out of the engine with a loud explosion, knocking Kaylee back and directly into Mal in the hallway. They both fell to the ground with a thud, neither moved for a moment. It seemed like forever before Mal could finally shake the feeling of blackness around him. When he did, he almost wished he hadn't. His body hurt from head to toe, he could smell burning hair and flesh. It made him want to gag. He could see into the engine room, several small fires were raging inside. He needed to put them out. Pulling himself up, Mal started for the room, but froze when he realized his feet were caught on something. Looking down, he saw Kaylee on the ground, her arm bent a funny direction. What happened? 

"Sir!" he heard. Turning, he saw Zoe and Jayne coming down the hall in a rush. "Sir are you alright. Is Kaylee alright?" Zoe asked, dropping to the ground. She check Kaylee's neck for a pulse then turned to Jayne. "I'm gonna find Simon," she said. Jayne nodded as Zoe ran past him. 

"What happened?" Mal asked dazed. 

"Some sort of explosion. Kaylee looks like she's hurt bad. Think we should move her?" Jayne asked, crouching close next to her. 

"I don't know....wait for the doc," Mal said, getting some of his sense back. Explosion. He remembered now. Dropping to the ground next to Jayne, he gently shook Kaylee. "Meimei," he said quietly. "Meimei wake up." 

"Careful with her," Simon's voice startled Mal a little, but he that might have been because he was still in a bit of a fuzzy state. Simon pushed Jayne out of the way and kneeled next to Mal, checking Kaylee's vitals quickly then stepping back. "Jayne, can you carry her to the infirmary. Captain, let me look at you," Simon said. He took Mal's forearm and helped him stand. 

"I'm fine," Mal said gruffly. 

"I think you may be right. I think you have a concussion though. Perhaps you should lie down." 

"No thanks, doc. Why don't you just go take care of my mechanic," Mal said. Simon nodded and hurried off to where Jayne had taken his patient. 

"Captain, we got a problem," Wash's voice came over the comm. system. What was it now? Slowly Mal started to drag himself towards the bridge, but Zoe and Wash met him before he got very far. 

"What is it, Wash?" Mal asked, not being able to hold the annoyance out of his voice. 

"Remember that ship? You wanted to know if it changed course. Well it did. And that little explosion in there killed the engine. We're dead in the water," Wash said. 

"What?" Mal asked, eyeing Wash and Zoe. 

"Reavers is tailing us," Zoe said simply. 

"Q tamade," Mal said, slamming his fist against the wall. "Ships broke. Only one person can fix it." 

"I could take a look," Wash said uncertainly. 

"We need Kaylee," Mal said grimly. He started down the hallway towards the infirmary. Zoe and Wash rushed after him. 

"Sir?" Zoe's voice was filled with concern, but Mal didn't need concern right now. He needed steel and strength but above all, he needed a mechanic. Mal rounded the corner and stepped into the infirmary where Simon looked like he was getting ready to operate. Kaylee's body was lifeless on the table, her arm in a split and her shirt cut open. 

"Wake her up," Mal said, his voice devoid of any emotion. He couldn't let emotion get in the way right now. He had a whole crew to think about. If they didn't get moving, the reavers would be on them and then they'd all be a whole lot worse off than Kaylee. 

"What?" Simon asked incredulously. 

"I said wake her up. Now." Mal walked over to Kaylee's side and took her hand. "Don't care what you have to do doc, but you get this girl awake and alert." 

"She could die-" 

"I don't care," Mal growled. No that was wrong. He did care, in fact he cared too much. "If we don't wake her up, we're all dead. Reavers are on us and we got a boat that ain't working. The only person who can get her working is this little girl right here. So you do as I say and wake her up." Simon looked stunned for a moment. He hesitated then turned and reached into the drawer, pulling out a syringe and pulling the plastic off. He opened her already cut shirt and looked at Mal. Mal nodded for him to do it and without another hesitation, Simon pushed the needle into Kaylee's chest. 

"Awe, hell no. Not reavers," Jayne said, his body stiffining at the thought. "I'm gonna go get Vera." 

"Not now," Mal snapped. 

"I gave her pure adrenaline. If she's gonna wake up, this is what will do it," Simon said quietly. Mal didn't need to know, he didn't care. He just needed Kaylee alert and awake. Everyone was silent while they watched and waited to see if the young mechanic's eyes would ever open, when they did, Mal was sorry that they had. The cry that came out of her mouth was heartbreaking. She was in pain and a lot of. 

"Anything you can give her that won't make her dopey?" Mal asked. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, but he didn't have a choice. Simon reached into a drawer and grabbed something out. He put it into the IV he had already set up for her. Mal waited until her whimpering died down before nodding to Jayne. "Lets get her to the engine room." 

* * *

Kaylee groaned as Jayne lifted her off the bed. Everything was spinning and she wasn't sure why. She felt her body being settled down again and realized she was in the engine room. The engine. The stabilizer was busted. That was the clicking she had heard before....before the explosion. She had to fix Serenity. She tried to stand up, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Jayne staring at her with a concerned look. 

"You hold it right there, b'obi. You're hurt pretty bad," he said. 

The light in front of her was blocked for a moment and suddenly Mal was there, kneeling in front of her. "Ships broke," he started simply. 

"Stabilizer," Kaylee whispered out. There had been more she meant and wanted to say, but that was all that managed to escape her fogged up brain. 

"That what broke?" Mal asked. Kaylee gave a short nodded and leaned her head up against the wall, coughing. Her throat hurt. 

"I have 'nother one," she said, her hand half lifted off the ground to point where, but it just dropped back beside her. 

"It's here," came another voice. River stepped into the engine room and looked around for a moment before kneeling down and picking up a part. 

"River what are you doing here?" Simon asked. "I told you to stay in your room." Kaylee realized now that there were a lot more people in the room with her. She tired to look around and saw that Zoe was there too, standing near Wash next to the engine. River stood next to her tools and Simon was with her, hovering in a matter of speaking. Jayne was still beside her making sure she didn't move to much and then there was Mal who was right in front of her. She felt someone taking her chin and realized it was Mal trying to get her attention. 

"Is she right, is that the part Kaylee?" Mal asked. It didn't sound like it had been the first time he'd asked. Kaylee's eyes moved to where River was standing. Her head slowly nodded, how did River know that was the stabilizer? It didn't matter though. She was just glad she did. "Yeah. She's got it. It connects to the main portline," she said softly. 

"I don't know what that means," Mal said uncertainly. 

Without a word though, River looked right at Kaylee then moved to the engine. She turned it until she found the spot she was looking for and pulled out a charred piece similar looking to the one she held in her hand. Setting it on the ground, River then set the new piece in. It fit perfectly the first time. River moved back and pushed the lever to start the engine once more and Serenity roared to life. "Good girl, River" Kaylee said, smiling at Simon's little sister. 

"Just following your instructions," came Rivers reply. She looked Kaylee in the eye, then shook her head. "No...don't stop talking," she whispered, kneeling down next to Kaylee. Kaylee tried to smile, but it was hard, she was so tired. 

"Wash, you're on," Mal said rising, ignoring Rivers babble. "Simon you fix my mechanic up." It was the last thing Kaylee heard before she finally fell back asleep. 

* * *

Zoe and Wash left the room in a rush. They had bigger things to worry about, reavers being top among them. "Simon, you fix my mechanic up," Mal ordered. He looked down to see Kaylee had completely gone slack and River was kneeling beside her. Kaylee wasn't breathing. He moved to kneel down in front of her again, but Simon was faster. 

"Oh god. Kaylee. Kaylee don't leave me now," he said, checking her pulse and moving to lay her flat on her back. He checked to make sure her airways were clear before he plugged the bridge of her nose and pressed his lips to hers to breath air into her. He reached out for Jayne's hands and put them into a specific configuration, hand on top of balled up fist, and place it over Kaylees chest. 

"I need you to pressed on her chest fifteen times after I blow air into her mouth. Can you do that?" Simon asked. Jayne nodded without a word and did the fifteen compressions. Simon leaned down and once again breathed air into her. They repeated this back and forth several times before when Simon breathed into her mouth, Kaylee coughed, her airways open again. Blood trickled out the side of her mouth and she moaned, her eyes unopening. 

"She has internal injuries, it's what I though. I need to get her to the infirmary to operate," Simon said. Jayne scooped up Kaylee in his arms and they rushed down the hallway. Simon was quick to follow. Mal was ready to follow after, but paused, seeing River standing there, her face pale. 

"You alright, little one?" he asked River. 

"She stopped talking...but she's back now," River said without blinking. 

"Why don't you go on and run back to your room while this whole mess is going on," he told her. River left without another word and Mal followed after her. When she turned to go towards her bunk, he continued for the infirmary. He needed to check on Kaylee. It was him who had ordered her woken up and he would be there to see what happened, good or bad. Entering the infirmary, he stood in the doorway and just watched. Inara had come from her shuttle when she had heard what happened. She was helping Simon now, along with the preacher. She was beautiful, standing there in front of him. She was crying as she petted Kaylee's hair back, trying to soothe the girl in her unconscious state. 

Mal wished badly he could let his thoughts drift off to Inara at that moment, but he couldn't. He had to focus on what he had done. He might have killed Kaylee with that order. Maybe Wash could have fixed the engine, maybe there was another solution to what had just happened. If there was, he hadn't seen it. 

Mal blinked, the world around him shifting oddly. He opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't form. There was silence for a long moment and then her voice. The voice of an angel. Inara. "Mal!" 

"Yes?" he said, a slack-jawed grin on his face. 

"You just about collapsed onto the ground. If Book hadn't caught you, you would have," she said, stroking his hair out of his face like she had been with Kaylee. 

"He needs to lie down. He has a concussion," Simon said, not looking up from Kaylee as he spoke. Inara nodded and took his arm in hers, leading him to the second bed in the infirmary. 

"Lay down," she told him firmly. 

"If the lady insists," Mal said, stumbling a little, but managing to get on the bed. He laid down and within instants he was out. 

* * *

When Mal woke, it was strangely quiet. He opened his eyes and looked around, but all he could see was Kaylee. Her eyes were closed and her face looked pale. "She's stable," came a soft voice. Mal looked up to see Inara standing in the doorway. 

"She gonna live?" he asked, swallowing as he did. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't. 

"Simon isn't sure. She lost a lot a blood. A lot. She's lucky she has the same blood type as Zoe and Book. They both gave. She still isn't out of the woods yet though." 

"Why she hurt so bad?" Mal asked. He knew the explosion, he just didn't understand what the explosion had done to her. 

"She broke a few ribs in the fall. The bones punctures some things. Her lungs nearly collapsed. Somehow Simon saved her. All we can do is wait now. Simon said you'd be fine in a day or too. Most of the blast was absorbed by Kaylee. Her body protected yours. You got a few burns and scrapes, but you'll be alright." 

"Ain't the way it's supposed t'be," Mal said, groaning as he sat up. 

"It's the way it is," Inara said plainly. She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. 

"This is my boat, 'Nara. If anyone's in danger, if anyone's hurt, it should be me." 

"You aren't god, Mal. You can't control everything," Inara said, letting his hand drop of moving her own to soothe back his hair like she had been before for Kaylee. 

"She's gonna be okay," he said firmly. Inara didn't say anything, just let her hand continue to stroke through his hair. 

* * *

The crew walked around like ghosts for days after the accident, waiting for Kaylee to wake up. Everyday she stayed unconscious, the more chance she had of slipping into a catatonic state. That was what worried Simon the most. He checked on her as often as he could get away from River. She seemed not to want to go near the infirmary, kept saying she hated the quiet, that she wanted to hear her talk. Simon wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he thought it was River's strange way of dealing with death. Kaylee wasn't dead yet though and he planned on keeping it that way as long as he could. 

Heading for the infirmary, Simon could feel River's presence behind him. She knew where he was going, so why was she following? It wasn't important right then he guessed. As Simon stepped into the doorway, he saw Mal on his feet next to Kaylee's bed. Kaylee was still unconscious, but she looked like she was coming around. 

"She awake?" he asked, rushing to her side. 

"Not yet. She kept talkin' in her sleep. I took her hand and she started to stir," Mal explained. Simon nodded and reached into his drawer to get some pain medicine ready. If she was waking up, she would need it. River stood in the doorway and smiled. Everyone stayed still for a long moment, waiting to see if their mechanic would come around. When her eyes finally fluttered open, the whole room seemed to sign in relief. 

"You're awake, meimei," Mal said, smiling a little. Kaylee returned the smile lazily. 

"Guess I am," she said softly. 

"Are you hurting?" Simon asked, at her side instantly. 

"A bit," came her groggy reply. 

"Okay, I'm going to give you something for the pain," he informed her. "It will probably knock you out." 

"Thank you Simon," Kaylee said, her eyes fluttering closed again. Simon injected her with the pain medication and watched as she fell back asleep. 

"I think she's going to be alright," Simon said. 

"She's talking again," River whispered, her smile not disappearing. She moved to Kaylee's side and sat down in one of the chairs. She pulled her feet up and closed her eyes. 

"You sure, doc?" Mal asked. 

"No. But I have a good feeling."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **New Mechanic**   
Author:   **meimei**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **19k**  |  **03/14/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Wash, Kaylee, Inara, Jayne, Simon, River   
Pairings:  Mal/Inara   
Summary:  When the ship breaks down, Kaylee is the only one who can get her running again.   
  



End file.
